


I think you're beautiful too.

by TaylorSailor79



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, artist!zayn, liam is sad, niall harry and louis arent in this, sad!liam, school au, zayn makes him happy, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorSailor79/pseuds/TaylorSailor79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Liam ever felt like somebody cared was the day Zayn first started school. He stared at Liam, all leather jackets and bold tattoos, but he stared at Liam with pity, sadness in his eyes.<br/>Liam could only look back at him, tears still streaming down his face as he looked at Zayn through the cheap bathroom mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I think you're beautiful too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first real ziam fic, and I don't really know what happened haha. Let me know what you think, feedback would be appreciated. And, um, enjoy! (:

Liam felt alone.

Of course he wasn’t alone; he had his friends all around him.

 

No, Liam felt _alone._

Alone in the sense where he felt like no-one fully understood him. Sure, his friends knew things about Liam, and about his history, but none of them really understood what he was thinking.

 

On some days when Liam was feeling low he’d sit there with a sad look on his face, barely managing a smile in Niall’s way. But nobody noticed. Nobody realised that Liam was hurting; that all Liam really wanted was somebody to talk to, apart from his mother.

 

Other days Liam would voice his troubles out loud, in a small voice that reminded him of when he was younger.

 “ _I feel sad.”_ Liam would say. But Ed would only smile and change the subject to something more interesting.

 

Liam didn’t quite understand why nobody wanted to talk to him, but he put it down to them simply not caring. Liam’s just, well Liam. The puppy dog, the sensible daddy type. That’s all he’d ever be. Nobody expected him to ever have a reason to be unhappy.

Truth be told, Liam didn’t have an exact reason for feeling sad. He almost felt like he was missing something, but Liam couldn’t think of what he was missing because he’s already checked everything he owned.

Everything was still there.

__

 

The first time Liam ever felt like somebody cared was the day Zayn first started school. He stared at Liam, all leather jackets and bold tattoos, but he stared at Liam with pity, sadness in his eyes. Liam could only look back at him, tears still streaming down his face as he looked at Zayn through the cheap bathroom mirror.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Zayn’s voice was sweet as honey, low and husky from the cigarettes Liam had seen him smoke earlier that morning. Liam didn’t think he’d ever heard a better sound.

This time, Liam could manage a smile, nodding some. He knew Zayn would see through it, anybody would, and he did, shuffling over to pull Liam into his arms.

Liam didn’t know Zayn all that much, well not at all really, but he still felt safe in his arms. Zayn smelt like honey, with a trace of aftershave lingering on his soft tanned skin.  

 

And he was warm, so bloody warm, and Liam couldn’t stop the small smile from sliding onto his face.

 

 __

 

Zayn didn’t speak to Liam that much after their little bathroom encounter and Liam couldn’t help but think he’d done something wrong.

 

Liam still saw him in the corridor, sending his signature puppy dog smile his way, but most days Zayn would barely acknowledge Liam, turning back to the blonde girl, Perrie, who was always on his arm.  

 

__

 

Today, Zayn and his friends were sitting at the table next to Liam’s and Liam couldn’t stop staring.

He watches Zayn, a small smile playing on his plump pink lips as he listens to Perrie talk, waving her hands all over the place.

For a second, Liam wonders if they’re together, and an unfamiliar jolt of jealousy runs through him.

Liam wanted to be Perrie, envied her. Liam wanted to be the one to make Zayn smile, to make little bursts of laughter unexpectedly pass his rosy lips. Wanted to be the one the raven haired boy was looking so fondly at.

But he never would be.

__

 

The next time Zayn spoke to him, Liam felt angry.

Because how could Zayn just ignore him, not even acknowledging he’s there, but then come and talk to Liam like everything was fine and they’d had a conversation just yesterday?

 

But Zayn’s looking at Liam with these _eyes;_ these golden brown eyes that make Liam’s knees go all jelloid and w-

“What?”

 

For a second Zayn looks taken aback at Liam’s snappy response, and Liam feels guilty but then thinks _god dammit,_ because how could this one person Liam barely know have this much of an effect on him?

“I was just wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me today. I’m eating in the art room, and I thought, you know, you might like to join me.”

Zayn’s voice is just how Liam remembered it, quiet and sweet, and Liam can see the orange paint staining Zayn’s fingers.

 

The question is, did Liam want to eat lunch with Zayn? He didn’t want to, didn’t want to give in and allow himself to become putty in Zayn’s hands.

But he wanted to, he so _wanted_ to, and he felt himself nodding unconsciously.

 

Zayn grinned, his tongue touching the back of his teeth and he grabs Liam’s hand, leading him to wherever he wanted to go.

Because it’s true, Liam would go anywhere with Zayn.

 

The art room is small, but the brightly coloured paintings lining the walls full of odd shapes and unique patterns makes the room seem so much bigger and full of life. Zayn looks happy, comfortable, soft eyes darting round the room in amazement like he’s taking it all in for the first time again.

 

“Do you like art, then?” His voice sounds small and breaks in the middle of his sentence, and Liam curses himself silently, choosing to sit down on the only available space on the floor, a big wrinkled cloth placed in front of a large white canvas, only half filled.

 

Zayn sits next to him, their knees touching and picks up a paintbrush, dipping it in paint before raising it to the canvas.

 

“Love it. It’s my way of expressing myself, you know? It's like-do you ever feel like nobody understands?”

Liam makes a noise of agreement because he knows that feeling all too well.

“Whenever I think like that, I just pick up a brush and paint. It’s like all my emotions are put onto the canvas, whatever I’m feeling portrayed in the painting. And when I’ve finished, I feel much better about myself.”

 

Liam stares at Zayn with what he’s sure is heart eyes, and Zayn just carries on painting, the smile on his lips knowing.

 

“I catch you looking at me sometimes, Liam, I can feel you staring at me. Why do you do that?”

Liam turns his head away in embarrassment, a light pink blush staining his cheeks.

“I, um well- I kind of find you, pretty to look at? Your smile makes me breathless every time. I love your smile, the way your eyes light up, you’re beautiful.”

 

Zayn’s looking at him with those _eyes_ again, and then something’s on his lips that catches Liam off guard.

 

Zayn kisses like he talks, slow and sweet. There’s no force behind it, just a small press of his lips, but enough to drive Liam crazy. Liam pokes his tongue out, just a little, and can taste Zayn’s lips, and _oh._ Their tongues tangle together, still slow and careful, and Liam feels Zayn thread his fingers through his hair. When they pull apart, Liam rests his forehead against Zayn’s, and his eyes seem alot more golden from this close, seeming angelic.

 

His breath is warm on Liam’s cheeks as he whispers,

“I think you’re beautiful too, Liam.”

 

And, _well._ Liam’s never felt more loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a comment? <3  
> 


End file.
